SupercalaWhat?
by Luna Rivera528
Summary: Arty finds a word that baffles him, and in a movie too! Holly teases him about the word. Rated K to be safe. Newly updated! 3 new chapters that aren't the same story over and over again. Sorry. I suck at summaries. Better then the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! Okay, I have a new story. Obviously. And guess what? You're reading it! ") Aaaannndddd... guess what else? No flames allowed! Shocker huh?_**

**_I don't own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does. Whatever._**

**Supercala-What?**

Holly was on a break from her job in LEPrechaun. She was currently flying over the Alps (who could resist that view?) and decided to stop by her favorite Mud Boy's house. More like mansion, but still. A house was a house. She alighted on the window of Artemis's study and knocked her hand on the glass. Artemis jumped at least 3 feet in the air. "Huh." Holly thought. "Never knew he could actually jump that high." She rapped the window again and Artemis finally noticed her.

"Ah, Holly, nice to see you again." he said.

"Yeah, you too Mud Boy." she replied. "So, can I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Artemis said. She noticed he was slightly blushing, and smirked inwardly.

"So, how's it going, Mud Boy?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. My school has been giving quite a bit of homework, but it's really quite simple. The only reason's it's difficult for others is because they don't know that the teachers base it on the same methods all the time. The just make it a bit harder to make the students concentrate more. I found it easy, and although the headmaster said we should have 2 hours of homework, I finished it in about 10 minutes. Simple as always." Artemis informed her.

"Egotistical as always." Holly retorted. "It makes me wonder how the students can actually spend time around you."

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked, taken aback. "I am a genius. Always have been, always will be. I cannot help it if I can figure out the teachers' mindsets and the other students cannot. I hardly think that's egotistic."

"You could at least tone it down a little." Holly mumbled.

"What was that?" Artemis inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Holly said. It wasn't worth it to argue. When it came to the battle of the brains, Artemis always won. She knew from experience. "So, do you wanna go watch a movie?" Holly asked.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"A. Movie." Holly said slowly, as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Why?" Artemis asked. "There are plenty of things to do here."

"Oh yeah?" Holly fired back. "Name 3 things that I would actually want to do."

"Well," Artemis said, starting. "we have tons of books, we can eat lunch, and we could walk in the rose gardens."

"The books are boring and uninteresting, I already ate lunch, and seriously? Walking in the gardens? Might as well kill me instead of boring me to death."

"I was just trying to help." Artemis sulked. Then as an afterthought, he added, "And the books _are_ interesting! They talk about theology and psychology, along with advanced calculus and Darwin's beliefs on evolution."

"Like I said." Holly told him. "Boring. So do you want to see a movie or what?" she asked. "If you don't, I'll get Juliet to watch one with me instead."

"Fine." Artemis grumbled, shutting down his computer. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

"The theater. I'll get Juliet to make some popcorn or something." he replied.

"Wait. Slow down for the non-genius. You have a home theater? How come I've never seen it? And do you even have movies to watch?" Holly asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you have never wanted to see a movie before, or else you would have known. The theater's basically Juliet's because she is the only one who uses it on a daily basis. Now, what would you like to watch?" Artemis asked courteously.

"Uh, do you have Mary Poppins?" Holly asked.

"Let me see, yes, as a matter in fact we do. I'll just insert the DVD and show you where you can sit."

"Thanks, but, I'd rather watch it while sitting on the ground."Holly said, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Suit yourself." Artemis shrugged, sliding the DVD into it's slot and plopping down next to Holly. "But I'm not really sure how often Juliet vacuums the ground."

**_That was kinda some background, but not really the story. I'll try to update it soon. And can someone tell me how to give reviewers free popcorns or something?_**

**_Thanx._**

**_Luna Rivera528_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay. Sorry about the mixed up chapters. I didn't really know what to do, and this is my first story with chapters, so I was really confused. So your reviews helped me a lot. I'm not sure whether or not this is going to be the final chapter or if I'm going to add an epiloge so there might be more to come._**

**Chapter 2**

Holly asked,"Is the movie supposed to start or does it take a long time? 'Cause it seems to be taking forever."

"Be patient, Holly." Artemis told her absently, staring up at the screen.

"Wow. Is this Opposite Day or something? Because the great Artemis Fowl the II just told _me_ to be patient. Imagine that!"

"Holly. In response to your ignorant questions, no, it is not Opposite Day, nor do I feel that your teasing is appropriate. Now, hush, the movie is starting." Artemis irritably responded.

"Blah, blah, blah." Holly said quietly.

* * *

Artemis made a move to shut the movie off. He barely made it to the DVD player when Holly asked him,"What are you doing, Artemis?"

"I am turning this ridiculous movie off."Artemis told her calmly.

"What? Why?" Holly exclaimed, tearing her eyes from the large screen in the darkened room. "The movie's in the middle of a song!"

"Exactly!" Artemis said. "This movie is filled with utter nonsense! isn't even a word! And who ever heard of merry-go-round horses jumping off the carosel? It's impossible! And no one can jump into a chalk image. This movie fills people's heads with utter nonsense and I think this is a disgrace. Who ever would watch such a ridiculous movie?"

"Artemis! The word is '' and that is why this movie is a children's movie. Frankly, I'm enjoying it. I never knew Mud Men could create such interesting movies. And just to let you know, the Mud Women who played Mary Poppins is Julie Andrews. She's an amazing singer for the Mud People. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Holly said, shocked.

"Holly. It's not that I don't know who Julie Andrews is, it's that I don't _care_ who she is. I don't see why it would matter. She's not going to donate money to Fowl Industries, so I really couldn't care less." Artemis replied.

"Fine. Whatever. Turn off the movie so your precious brain doesn't go into overload because of all the 'nonsense' in this movie. Chill." Holly responded. "Anyway, now I'm hungry. I thought Juliet was going to make popcorn."

"Would you like some?" Artemis asked, turning off the movie and throwing it into the garbage can. "I can ask her to make some."

"No, don't bother, I kind of want some mangos or something like that. Maybe some pinapple."

"Well, we don't have any of those fruits, but I can make a sub if you want." Artemis told her.

"What's a sub?" Holly asked, genuinely curious.

"Here, I'll make one for you." Artemis said generously, while in his head he was debating whether or not to ask Juliet to make one for both of them, "We have tomatoes."

"Sure. I don't really care. I'm just really hungry." Holly said offhandedly.

* * *

"Mmm. This is really good." Holly said while devouring a homemade sub. "I didn't know you could actually make a sandwich. By the way, did Juliet make it, or did you?"

Artemis turned red. "Well, I told Juliet who was over and explained that you were hungry, so..." he trailed off.

"Huh. Knew you couldn't put a sandwich together. But anyway, did you see the advertisements about the new movie Voyage of the Dawn Treader?"

"Yes. Why?" Artemis asked warily, deciding to ignore the jibe as he knew that Holly was right.

"Well, I kinda want to see it."

Artemis sighed. "If you want to see it, I'll watch it with you." Artemis said resignedly.

"Really? Thanks, Artemis!" Holly called as she darted out of Fowl Manor and into town, following the signs into the the movie theater.

"Holly! Wait up! I can't run that fast!" Artemis yelled back at her.

"Well here's your chance to try!" Holly fired back, running even faster.

"Okay, very funny, Holly. Now slow down!" Artemis called after her. But his voice was lost in the busy street. "I'm going to kill her." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"So. Did you like the movie, Artemis?" Holly asked.

"No. It was another stupid movie about things that could never happen. I loathed every second of it and now I would like to send a letter to the directer of this movie."

"Artemis." Holly sighed.

"What is it, Holly?" Artemis asked, irritated. He was greatlly annoyed with all these meaningless movies and longed to go to his study and type a letter to the director.

"You have to learn to at least _enjoy_ yourself. Just try to forget everything that's going on outside and let your stress evaporate. That's why everyone likes movies. They know that they're make-believe, but still watch them because they're funny, or interesting, or thrilling. Just try to be a _kid_ for once. " Holly said to him. "Sometimes I wonder if you weren't a genius, would you be a regular little boy."

Artemis was shocked. No one had ever explained something in that way to him before. He was quiet, thinking about what Holly had said. He decided to respond,"All right, Holly. How about this: For the rest of today, I'll do whatever you think I might have done if I wasn't a genius."

"Really?" Holly asked in disbelief.

"Really. On one condition."

"There's always a condition." Holly said quietly to herself. "What is it?"

"My condition is that we don't watch anymore meaningless movies." Artemis replied.

"Deal." Holly said, and they shook hands. Then they walked in the direction of Fowl Manor with Holly thinking to herself the best way to embarrass him while still making it seem 'normal'.

**_So? What'd you think? I've decided to make an epiloge. Don't forget to review!:) Oh, and Thank you to RAHbooks for your review telling me some important info. I'll try to update soon. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._**

**_Luna Rivera528_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello guys! Here's the final chapter to Supercala-What? This is just the epiloge, not a huge part of the story. _**

**Epiloge**

Artemis lay tossing and turning in bed. He was tired and sore, but he couldn't sleep. He was fuming at Holly.

"I cannot believe she had me wear jeans and a t-shirt." he mumbled to himself. "And I highly doubt that even if I wasn't a genius, I would still refuse to do 300 jumping jacks, 60 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups in a row. The only good thing out of this deal is that I'll never have to watch another meaningless movie again. They are such a waste of time. Really, I don't know why _anyone _watches those movies."

Artemis gave up trying to sleep and padded to his study. He might as well get some work done, namely, e-mail that directer of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. He entered the 30 number combination lock and relocked the door. He sat down at his mahogany desk and leaned back in his black leather chair for a minute. Aaaahhhhh. Much better. He turned on his computer, entered the password B'wa Kell (AN is that how you spell it?) and waited for his computer background to pop up. He entered his email and started to send an email to Andrew Adamson.

* * *

Artemis leaned back in his chair and relaxed. He was glad he sent an email to that directer telling him all the problems with his movie. He noticed it was almost midnight and turned off his computer. He pushed his chair back in and opened his door to go back to his room. He made sure that his study door was locked securely and went to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and for fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of nothing.

* * *

Andrew Adamson was awakened at around midnight with the loud beeping of his computer, signalling that he had mail.

"Come on!" he said to himself. "Can't I have just one decent night of sleep without waking up in the middle of it? Is that really too much to ask?"

In response, his computer just kept saying,"You have mail. You have mail."

Andrew groaned. "Coming, coming." he said, half asleep.

He looked at his email and opened up the new email that he had received. He read what it said, and answered it saying, "Whatever. You think what you want to think, and I'll think what I want to think. But I have a feeling people will like my thinking more than yours. Sincerely, Andrew Adamson."

He turned off his computer, and slipped back into bed. He then mumbled to himself, "Stupid kids. Ugh..."

**_So? Do you guys like it? I know, the ending was weak. But I couldn't think of any good ideas to end it with. Please review! I'm thinking of doing another fanfic called 'Busted.' What do you think? Let me know in your reviews. Happy Holidays! ")_**

**_Luna Rivera528 is signing off. _**


End file.
